Hannibal Rising
by Shadougelover14
Summary: After being attacked by Hannibal,Chase is forced to ask help from the monks.When their lives are threatened, Hannibal offers Chase an ultimatum:give up his freedom,or say goodbye to the monks he's grown rather fond of.
1. The Attack

_There was fire and molten lava everywhere. Smoke choked the air, and someone was laughing. There were screams of terrors from children. _

_Two eyes flashed breifly, mocking him, daring him to make a move._

_One young voice cried out for help._

_"Chase! Help!"_

Chase gasped awake and sat up in bed.

He was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat, and panting slightly.

"What was that?" he muttered as he looked around his room. The ceiling resembled the sky, and from the looks of it, it was dawn outside.

He got out of bed and headed for the door. There was a jaguar posted outside the door, and it looked up at him as he entered the hallway.

"Stay." he ordered as he continued down the hallway towards his destination; the sanctum. The floor was cool against his bare feet.

Whenever he needed to calm down and think things over, he always headed for the bright room to meditate.

A few cats were lazing about the room as he came in. He walked to the center of the room, sat in a meditative style, and hovered a few inches off the floor.

He took deep breathes, and tried to focus his chi. But the dream was still disturbing him.

He'd recognized the younger voices of the monks, and the other voice laughing belonged to his most hated enemy, Hannibal Bean.

What he couldn't figure out was what it was about.

_'What did it mean? Is it some sort of glimpse of the future?'_ he thought.

Another thing that disturbed him was the feeling he had during the dream. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time...fear.

He hadn't felt that since Hannibal was released from the Yin Yang world. It didn't make sense though. Why would he be afraid of a dream?

He sighed, trying to calm his mind, and slowly sank into a relaxed state.

It didn't last long.

There was a roar, then a screech near the door. He sensed another presence in the room with him, and it wasn't his cats. He opened his slitted yellow eyes and looked around the room suspiciously.

"I know you're there, now show yourself!" he commanded in a loud voice.

A chuckle rang throughout the quiet room, and Chase returned to the floor.

"Up a little early, aren't we?" a voice asked in a southern accent.

Chase's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth tightly. He'd recognize THAT voice anywhere.

"Show yourself, Bean."

"As you wish. Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal appeared in front of the doors.

"What do you want?" Chase asked irratabelly, crossing his arms.

"That should be simple enough for even you to figure out."

"If you want Shen Gon wu, go look at the monks' place, they have most of them."

"That's not my main target at the moment, that's step two."

"Ok, what's step one?"

"Well, I think a partnership would be rewarding," Hannibal hopped over next him, wrapping a vine around his shoulders, "We could break into the vault, and you do the distractin' and fightin', while I gather the Shen Gon Wu."

"Not happening." Chase retorted, shrugging the vine from his shoulder and heading towards the double doors.

Something wrapped tightly around his forearm and yanked him back.

"See, I'm not takin' no for an answer," Hannibal smirked, "Either you help me, or I'll personally see to it that you're sealed in the Yin Yang world, see how you like it."

Chase gritted his teeth as he tried to pull his arm free of the vine that was wound tightly around it.

"Forget it, I wouldn't help the likes of you in a million years."

"I'm sure we both have the time to wait that long."

Chase could sense a fight coming, and wished he had his armor on. All he had on were the black shorts he slept in. Not that he was worried about getting hurt or anything, but he'd feel better if he had it on.

He drew his free hand back, and thrust it forward. Hannibal was blown backward by a strong gust of wind. He slid to a stop, and smirked.

"Well, I wasn't hopin' for a fight, but why not? We'll learn who the better fighter is, although we both know it's me."

"As if." Chase muttered.

He lunged at the over sized bean, throwing a punch. Hannibal dodged to the side, and Chase flew past him. Hannibal wrapped a vine around his wrist, and when Chase tried to use his other hand to free himself, he grabbed that wrist too.

"You're makin' this too easy, Chase. I was hopin' for somethin' more challengin'." he taunted as Chase struggled in his grip.

Chase glared at him, then grabbed the vines, spun around and threw him into the wall.

Hannibal smirked and chuckled at him, then shrunk. Chase looked around wildly for him, but couldn't see any trace of him. He caught movement above him, and looked up to see Hannibal, enlarged again by the Moby Morpher, coming down on him.

He was slammed into the floor, pinned down by Hannibal's weight. He hopped off him, but before Chase could even begin to stand, he grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

Chase was panting heavily as he got to his feet.

"I'll give you another chance to change your mind." Hannibal said with laugh.

"Forget it!" Chase growled, throwing a kick at him.

Hannibal caught his ankle, and Chase was unable to pull free. His eyes widened slightly, while Hannibal chuckled.

He flung him across the room, and he slid headfirst into the wall. Chase managed to get into a kneeling position, dazed. He looked up, and the room was blurring in and out of focus, Hannibal steadily getting closer.

Before he could try getting up, the world blurred completely, and Chase collapsed to the floor unconcious.

Hannibal chuckled as he moved closer.

There was a low hiss, and several jaguars, tigers, and lions ran into the room and surrounded him and blocked him off from Chase.

Hannibal laughed again, and whistled. There was a loud chirp, and a red and gray bird flew into the room. Hannibal shrunk again, and Ying Ying caught him in midair and flew off.

A jaguar nudged Chase's shoulder. He gave a soft moan, but didn't wake up.

The jungle cats looked at eachother, trying to decide what to do.

_"Master Chase needs assistence. What do we do?"_ a lion asked.

_"I don't know anybody who'd jump to help him. He's not exactly a friendly guy."_ a jaguar muttered.

_"I think...I think we should get the monks."_ another jaguar softly said.

This caused a loud roar from the panther from earlier.

_"The monks? Are you insane? Why should we ask them for help? Chase hates them, and he'd skin us alive if we brought them here!"_

_"We don't have alot of options! Besides their closer, and I don't think that red haired idiot would help at all."_

The panther thought for a minute, then nodded. _"You're right. You go get them, and we'll make sure that bean doesn't cause further damage. Hurry!"_

_"Right."_

The jaguar ran off.

xoxoxo


	2. A Truce?

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Rai were in the main courtyard of the monestry. Master Fung was waiting for them with Dojo.

"Good morning young monks." he greeted, bowing.

"Good morning Master Fung." they replied, bowing as well.

"So, what're we up so early for?" Rai asked with a yawn.

"I sense a disturbance in the air, and I fear it might be too much for you to handle." Master Fung replied.

"Come on, we've kicked evil but for years now."

"True, but this is far more powerful than you've ever encountered, even more than Chase Young."

"Woah, that is strong." Kimiko said.

"Do you know what the evil is?" Omi asked.

"I cannot tell you, for the decision to fight is up to you." Master Fung replied.

"Well that don't help us much." Clay muttered.

At that moment, there was a roar, and they turned to see a lone jaguar sitting near the entrance.

"Isn't that one of Chase Young's cats?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, wonder what it's doin' here?" Raimundo replied.

"Maybe it's a trap Chase set up." Kimiko suggested with a suspicious glare at the cat.

The jaguar got up and walked over to them. It nudged Omi towards the gate. Then it tugged on Raimundo's sleeve with its teeth.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Clay guessed.

"Yeah, that's the point of a trap, dude. Let's send it packing." Rai said, getting into a fightiing stance.

The jaguar merely looked at them with brown eyes.

"It's not attacking us, it's just sitting there. Maybe it needs help or something." Kimiko murmered.

The jaguar nodded, and let out a whimper.

"Is it Chase?" Kimiko asked. The cat nodded.

"I think we should go."

"Are you crazy? That guy tried to turn me into soup remember? I'm not goin back in there!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Dojo, come on. How else are we gonna get there fast?"

"Use one of the Shen Gong Wu, I don't care! You're not talking me into this!"

xoxoxo

"I can't beleive you talked me into this!" Dojo exclaimed as he flew towards Chase's lair.

"Oh get over it. We're already there, so there's no turning back now." Rai muttered.

They reached the mountain where Chase's lair was located. The entrance had the face of some sort of monster or skull carved into it.

Dojo landed, and after the monks and the jaguar got off, he returned to normal size.

"Ok, big cat. Lead the way." Raimundo gestured towards the open door.

The jaguar leapted up and ran into the base. The monks and dragon quickly followed.

"Hey, slow down partner!" Clay called after it.

They followed it down the hall into the sanctum, and found an unconcious Chase with several jungle cats sitting around him.

"It seems Chase Young is down for the number." Omi remarked.

"You mean down for the count." Rai corrected.

"Same thing!"

They knelt down beside the ancient warrior.

"You think he's hurt?" Kimi asked.

"Naw, he's just lying on the floor unconcious cuz he feels like it." Rai replied sarcastically.

"Who did this?" Omi asked, looking at the jungle cats.

A panther pushed a can of beans toward them.

"A can of beans did this?" he asked.

"I reckon if it hits ya on the head just right, it can knock a fella out." Clay replied.

"Guys, I think they mean Hannibal did this." Kimi said, rolling her eyes. The panther hissed and nodded.

"Let's move him somewhere more comfortable and see if there's any major damage."

With Clay and Raimundo holding him up, they were able to carry Chase to his bed, and after laying him on it, with a few tigers and the panther watching them with a suspicious glare, they began checking him over for injuries.

"Well, aside from a few bruises, scratches, and two bruised ribs, he's fine." Dojo announced.

"I've seen the two fight before, but I never saw Chase lose to Hannibal, especially this badly." Rai remarked.

"We'll need some medical supplies, got any?" Kimi asked, looking at the cats. They nodded, and two tigers left the room to retreive the supplies.

A few minutes later, they returned, carrying gauze and cleaning alcohol.

"Great, just what we needed, thanks." Kimi took the supplies and with Clay's help, started tending to Chase's injuries.

"I can't beleive we're helping this guy..." Rai muttered.

"A true warrior helps those in need, even if they're enemies." Omi replied, looking about as happy as Raimundo at helping their greatest enemy.

Kimi was just applying some cleaning alcohol to a cut on Chase's arm, when his eyes snapped open, and he leapt from the bed to the other side of the room, glaring hatefully at them.

"Whoa dude, calm down!" Rai yelped.

"It's just us." Kimi assuringly.

"What're you brats doing here? How'd you even get in?" Chase growled.

The monks pointed at the cats, who in turn pointed paws at the jaguar.

It shrunk back when Chase's furious gaze landed on it.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, I want you 4 out." Chase ordered.

"Dude, we came to help you, and that's what we're gonna do. Besides, we missed breakfast, so I need a good reason for that."

"I don't require your assistence." Chase retorted. He turned towards the door, but then fell to one knee with a pained gasp.

Kimiko and Clay came to his aid.

"We're just tryin' to help you, partner."

"I don't want your help..." Chase muttered weakly.

"But you need it, now let us help you, Chase." Kimiko said, almost in a begging tone.

Chase looked at her, and despite the fact they'd been enemies for almost two years, there was worry in her eyes.

He tried to look reluctant, but consented, and allowed them to lead him back to the bed.

After wrapping gauze around his chest, the monks left so he could change into his usual outfit.

They were sitting around the sanctum when he walked in, wearing his usual armor.

"So, what happened?" Rai asked.

Chase looked at each of the monks before speaking.

"Hannibal showed up last night and we had a fight. He managed to overrpower me."

"So, why'd you two get into a fight? Besides the other reasons you two would get into a fight?"

"He's planning on raiding your vault for Shen Gong Wu, and he wanted my help doing so. I refused."

"Not sure if that's good or bad."

"It doesn't matter, I don't require your assistence anymore, now leave."

"This involves our Shen Gong Wu, so we're not leaving until we figure out when Hannibal plans to strike." Kimiko retorted.

"It's not my problem, so leave."

"Listen Chase, we're not leaving until we find out what's really going on here." Rai said determinedly.

"Hannibal wants to steal your Shen Gong Wu, he wanted my help doing it, I refused, we fought. What don't you understand?"

"Why he didn't just steal them last night." Kimiko replied.

"You have people watching the vault, he wanted someone to take care of them while he made off with the Shen Gong Wu."

"No, we were in town last night having a birthday party for my dad. That would've been the perfect time to strike. There's some other reason Hannibal showed up last night, and it involves you somehow, Chase."

Chase was silent for a minute.

"Look, until we figure out what Hannibal's plan is, I think we should call a truce."

"A truce? With Chase Young? That is the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Omi exclaimed.

"I'll have to agree with him. There's no chance of a truce, if Hannibal wants me to do his dirty work, he can forget it, and I'll fight every step of the way if I have to." Chase growled.

"Look, if it's nothing, we'll call the truce off, but we have to work together to stop Hannibal's plan, whatever it is." Kimiko stated.

Chase was silent for a minute, thinking things over.

"What if Hannibal attacks you again? You're not in the best condition to fight."

Chase snorted.

"Really! If you got hit any harder, your ribs would've been snapped in two!" Raimundo put in.

"I'm not wild about it, but I think they might be right about the truce." Dojo said thoughtfully.

Two more minutes passed in silence, then Chase sighed.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but fine. Temporary truce."

"Great. We'll head back to the dojo and fill in Master Fung. We'll come back to discuss a plan." Kimiko explained.

Chase merely nodded.

The 4 monks left on Dojo, heading back home.

_'What did I just agree to?'_ he thought with a sigh.

He was still sore, but he did feel better than he did earlier.

He lifted off the floor and got into a meditative position. He had to regain his energy, and meditating was one of the best ways for him to do that.

He heard soft laughter, and opened his eyes to look around. No one was there. He shut his eyes again, and heard more laughter, only louder.

He gritted his teeth, then opened his mind's eye.

xoxoxo

He was in his mind, or some part of it, he guessed. It was pitch black as far as his eyes could see, which wasn't much, and the only light came from some sort of spotlight where he was standing.

Despite that, he was able to make out a shape in the darkness, and he got into a fighting stance once he recognised it.

"Now what do you want?" he growled as Hannibal hopped into view.

"I see you decided to team up with the monks. Are we feeling less confident about our 'supreme' warrior skills?"

Chase glared at him hatefully.

"You could've raided their vault last night, but you didn't. Why?" he asked.

Hannibal laughed. "Let's just say this is a multiple step plan, and you're the key component, and it can be a simple role if you just agree to join me."

"I already told you, no."

Hannibal smirked and chuckled as he slowly circled Chase, who whipped around to follow him.

"You should realize you have no power in this part of your mind." Hannibal stated.

"Oh is that so?" Chase growled.

Hannibal laughed, and Chase watched in shock as he vanished. He whipped around as Hannibal's laughter echoed throughout the darkness.

"Show yourself you coward!" Chase shouted.

Vines sprung out of the ground and wrapped tightly around him.

Hannibal appeared in front of him.

"What exactly are you planning?" Chase growled as he writhed in the tight grip of the vines.

"Now where's the fun if I just go and tell you what it is? You'll figure out what it is, but I'll let it draw out a little more before my next move. Of course, there's still my offer."

"I told you no-"

Chase was cut off as the vines squeezed tighter around his chest, and pain from his ribs knifed through him.

"You're resistence is admirable, I'll give ya that, but it can be unecessary at times." Hannibal remarked.

Chase gritted his teeth tightly as the vines sqeezed tighter, but he refused to cry out. That was the last thing he would do in front of Bean.

Hannibal moved closer so they were eye to eye.

"I'll give ya one last chance before I leave, join me and help me take out those brats."

Chase's yellow eyes narrowed, and they glew slightly.

"Forget it, I'll never help you with anything."

"Suit yourself. You'll come to see the benefits of a partnership in due time. Until next time, my boy."

Hannibal laughed, and vanished.

xoxoxo

Chase opened his eyes, and discovered he was panting.

The panther and jaguar were sitting in the room looking up at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." he muttered, returning to the floor.

He needed some fresh air.

He headed for the stairs leading to the roof.

xoxoxo


	3. Second Fight

Chase sighed as he stared at the mountains surrounding his lair. The lava around him gave the area a reddish glow, and smoke wafted up around him.

"What is that bean planning?" he muttered.

He couldn't figure out what Hannibal was up to, but he knew working with the monks might actually be helpful. Not that he needed their help of course, he was Chase Young. A legendary warrior defeated by none, whose lived for over 1500 years, and whose skills were unmatched by no one except the small yellow monk. He didn't need their help, but they could distract Hannibal if the time called for it.

He sighed again, and looked up. A large green dragon was flying towards his lair.

"Well, they're a little earlier than I anticipated. Oh well..."

Dojo landed on the roof, and shrunk back to regular size, and the 4 monks walked up to him.

"You ok?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You seem troubled." Omi replied.

"I'm fine. Now did you find anything new?"

"No, we told Master Fung all about it, he agreed to let you stay at our place for now if ya want." Rai stated.

"I'm perfectly fine staying here. I've found out some _useful _ information. It's not alot though."

"What'd you find out?"

"Hannibal has some plan that, according to him, has many steps, and I'm a key component in it. He obviously doesn't get that I won't join him for anything."

"Now we just need to find out what he wants."

Dojo's tail twitched back and forth, catching his attention.

"Guys! Hate to interupt, but I got a Shen Gong Wu alert! And it's close too!" he announced.

"We should find it soon before Hannibal Bean, so we may delay his plot, whatever it is." Omi stated.

"Right, you comin' Chase?" Kimi asked.

"Of course, you're going to need help if Bean decides to show up." Chase replied.

"Right, hop on kids, and Chase." Dojo grew into a large dragon, and the 4 monks and the Heylin warrior climbed on and they took off.

xoxoxo

"So, what Shen Gong Wu is it?" Kimi asked.

"It's the Shadow of Fear. That's wierd, I thought Hannibal had it." Rai replied, looking at the scroll.

"Maybe he lost it."

"I doubt that, he probablly wanted to lead us into a trap or something." Chase muttered.

"Well, at least we have an advantage."

Dojo curved downward towards the ground, and landed.

The 5 riders got off and Dojo shrunk back to normal. They were in the middle of a forest.

"Alright, the Shadow of Fear is close by, I can feel it." Dojo announced.

"Yeah, try right behind ya." a voice laughed.

They all whipped around to see Hannibal sitting on Ying Ying in a tree.

"Hannibal Bean, we meet again." Omi said as he and the other monks got into fighting stances.

"Lovely to see you 4 too, but you're not why I'm here." Hannibal leapt into the air. "Moby Morpher!"

He enlarged greatly, and landed in front of Chase.

"Nice to see ya again Chase." he said with a chuckle.

"I saw you 15 minutes ago." Chase muttered.

"I know, but that was just a little taste of whats to come if you continue to refuse to team up with me."

"I've probablly said this 5 times already today, never."

"Very well, let's get down to business then."

Hannibal tossed the Shadow of Fear into the air, and both he and Chase caught it at the same time.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, Chase. The rules are simple for even you to understand. A fight till the finish, last one standin' wins, and whoever steps out of the ring automatically loses, and I'll wager the Moby Morpher."

"Fine, I wager the Serphant's Tail, winner gets all the Shen Gong Wu."

"Agreed."

The landscape changed drastically. A small clearing formed where they were standing, and the trees vanished, and a red line enclosed the area.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Chase and Hannibal yelled.

Chase ran at Hannibal throwing punches at him.

"Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal grew 4 arms, and caught both of Chase's fists with two of his hands.

"You can do it Chase!" Rai cheered.

Chase glared at him, and Raimundo hid behind Clay.

Chase twisted free and threw a kick at the side of Hannibal's head. Hannibal caught his ankle, and threw him over his head against the ground, then flung him across the area into a tree.

Chase was panting as he stood.

"I see you're still a little exausted from our last fight, though I wouldn't call it a fight. You were far too easy to beat." Hannibal taunted.

"We'll see who's the strongest of us, and once I defeat you, you're going back into the Ying Yang world where you belong!" Chase retorted, then he ran at Hannibal.

Chase was throwing punches and Hannibal was blocking them too fast for anyone to see.

"I can't tell, whose winning?" Rai asked.

"They're movin too fast for me to tell." Clay replied.

"Let us hope Chase Young can pull this up." Omi murmered.

"You mean pull this _off_." Rai corrected.

"Whatever!"

Hannibal caught one of Chase's fists, then the other when Chase tried to punch him.

"You're makin' this too easy, Chase. I could win with my eyes closed." Hannibal said, putting a tone of disgust in his voice.

Chase growled furiously as he tried to pull free.

"Chase, use the Serphant's Tail, that's what you have it for remember?" Kimiko called from the sidelines.

Chase ignored her, and grabbed Hannibal's wrist, and summoned fire in his hand. Hannibal let go with a cry of pain and fury, and Chase jumped back and landed on his feet.

"Impressive, perhaps I underestimated you, Chase." Hannibal chuckled.

"You just realized that?" Chase retorted.

"Very well then, I'll stop goin' easy on you. Moby Morpher!"

Hannibal shrunk, and hopped onto Chase's foot, up his leg, then on his arm up to his shoulder, Chase trying to grab him as he did. Hannibal jumped into the air, and using the Moby Morpher, grew larger, and came down on top of him. He jumped off of him, grabbed him, and threw him across the clearing into another tree.

"Chase, use the Serphant's Tail!" Kimiko yelled.

"I don't need Shen Gong Wu to win." Chase retorted, getting to his feet.

"Come on dude, Shen Gong Wu are made for Xiaolin Showdowns, just use it!'' Raimundo yelled.

"This isn't your fight."

Hannibal laughed. "Chase Young. Too stubborn and full'a himself to realize when he needs help."

"I don't need help from anyone!"

Chase lunged at him.

Hannibal grinned, and caught a fist aimed at his face. He brought one fist crashing into Chase's chest, causing a pained gasp from the warrior, then jabbed him in the back with his elbow. Chase was sent sliding across the ground into a tree, outside the red ring.

Hannibal laughed as the terrain returned to normal. The Serphant's Tail and the Shadow of Fear appeared in his hands.

The 4 monks ran to Chase's side.

"Chase, can you hear us?" Omi asked.

Chase softly moaned as he sat up and leaned against the tree.

"Why didn't you just use the Serphant's Tail, dude? You could've won." Rai grumbled.

Chase silently glared at him, which shut the wind warrior up.

"I must thank you for the Shen Gong Wu, Chase. The fight could've been a little more challengin', but I'm sure you'll make up for soon. Until next time." Hannibal laughed as he shrank back to normal size. Ying Ying carried both him and the Shen Gong Wu off.

"Well, that went well." Kimiko muttered.

"You need to not be so stubborn about using Shen Gong Wu." Rai grumbled as Chase slowly stood.

Chase grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground and brought them so they were nose to nose.

"I'll fight my way, you fight your way." he growled.

"Ok, that's cool. You do things your way, and I'll shut up." Rai stammered nervously.

"Put him down Chase." Kimi ordered.

Chase dropped him, and he fell to the ground.

"Let me know when you sense a new Shen Gong Wu, I'll be there in case Bean decides to show up." Chase muttered as he walked away from the group.

"Chase, wait, you need rest." Kimi called after him.

"I can rest at home."

"But Hannibal might attack you there too, you should stay with us until we figure things out."

"I'll politely decline."

"Chase, stop!" Omi ordered.

Chase came to a stop, but didn't turn around.

"You need rest, and I think the best place would be at the dojo, where we can help if Hannibal Bean decides to show his ugly head."

"You mean show his ugly face." Rai corrected.

"That too!"

Chase half turned toward them.

"You need help Chase, and I don't think you or your cats can do it alone." Rai stated.

"And I reckon' you can't make it home anyway, partner." Clay put in.

Chase looked at them for a minute, before sighing.

"Fine, but don't expect me to repay you for this."

"We don't."

Dojo grew into his large dragon shape again.

"Need any help?" Clay asked as Chase prepared to get on the dragon.

"I'm fine." he retorted.

As soon as he said this, he staggered backward a step, and collapsed. Clay caught him under the arms.

"We should get back ASAP." Kimiko said, climbing onto Dojo.

With Raimundo's help, Clay got Chase onto Dojo and helped keep him from falling off. Omi climbed on last, and Dojo took off towards home.

xoxoxo


	4. The Kidnap and the Deal

"I see, so Hannibal has some mysterious plot unfolding, with you at the center of it." Master Fung asked, looking at Chase.

Chase looked away.

"How can we stop Hannibal Bean without even knowing what he's doing that we must stop?" Omi asked.

"All will be revealed in due time, but you must be ready. A hard choice lies ahead for one of you, and you must be ready to make it." Master Fung replied cryptically. Chase noticed the old man glancing at him as he said this.

"In the mean time, you are welcome here Chase Young, so long as you agree to work with us, and not against us."

"I don't plan to stay long." Chase muttered.

"It is late though, and we all need rest. We will discuss things further in the morning."

Everyone agreed, and headed for their rooms, except for Chase. He watched them go with an unreadable expression.

_'They actually trust me enough to let me stay here? How dumb are these monks?...'_

He shook his head, and headed for one of the larger buildings.

xoxoxo

Omi yawned as he left the building with the bathroom in it.

"I must not drink so much water before I goto bed..." he muttered.

He glanced at one of the buildings, and noticed a figure ontop of it.

He hopped up to the roof.

"Chase Young?" he called.

"Up a little late aren't we, little monk?" Chase asked.

"I should be requesting the same answer. What're you doing up here?"

"Meditating, what does it look like?"

"Should you not be resting?"

"This is how I rest, and it works better if things are quiet, like they were before you showed up."

"Master Fung says it is better to meditate in the morning, for the sun can give you much energy."

"The time of day doesn't matter, as long as my energy gets restored."

"I have been wondering about your fight with Hannibal Bean. He seemed to outmatch you in strength, although if you had used the Serphant's Tail, you might've won. Why do you refuse to use Shen Gong Wu when they can help you in a showdown?"

"Because they are nothing more than tools. I rely on my martial arts skills alone."

"Even the strongest warrior needs help at times."

"Are you here to talk or tell me how to I should fight?"

"Sorry, I did not mean any offense."

"You should return to bed, we'll need all the strength we can get when we fight Hannibal."

"What about you? Don't you require sleep?"

"If I can meditate in peace, I'll get all the rest I require. Besides, I doubt you have any spare bedrooms."

"Actually, we have one room you can use if you are interested-"

"Omi, please leave."

Omi was about to talk, but Chase looked over his shoulder at him. His eyes glew threateningly.

"I will leave now." Omi stammered.

He hopped down to the ground, and returned to his room.

Chase sighed and closed his eyes.

_'Oh Chase...'_ a voice chuckled in his head.

"Can't I get through one session of meditation without you interrupting?" Chase grumbled.

_'Now where would the fun be if I didn't mess with ya every chance I got? 'Sides, I wanted to discuss a little 'deal' with ya'_

"...What're you talking about?"

_'I see you're startin' to get fond of the little monks.'_

"Don't be stupid, those idiots mean nothing to me."

_'That's not what I'm findin' in this little head of yours.'_

"Just get out of my head and stay out."

_'I haven't even told you my offer yet.'_

"I don't want to hear it, now leave me alone."

_'I don't like being interrupted, and I suggest you listen-'_

"I won't tell you again, get out of my head. I'm not interested in any deals with you whatsoever."

_'Fine, you'll just have to make your choice later.'_

"Whatever, just get out of here."

A few minutes of silence told Chase Hannibal had left.

_'Make my choice? I wonder he's planning...'_

xoxoxo

The next morning, the 4 monks were training in the courtyard.

"So, what do you think Hannibal's really up too?" Rai asked as he swung a wooden stick at a training dummy.

"Who knows?" Kimiko replied.

"I am wondering what Chase Young's role in his plan is." Omi put in.

"I reckon we'll find out soon enough." Clay replied.

Chase walked up to the group.

"So, what're you doing exactly?" he asked.

"Just a little practice, in case we have to fight Hannibal again." Rai replied.

"Most likely we will."

"Care to try and beat me?"

Chase smirked.

"Do you really want to take that challenge?"

"Bring it on, dude, I'm a lot stronger than the last time-"

Before Rai could finish, Chase grabbed the wooden stick he was holding, yanked it from his grasp, tripped him with it, and pointed it at Raimundo's face.

"You were saying?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"I was saying I was stronger, but I'm saving my strength for later."

"Of course that's what you meant."

"Mornin' kiddos, and Chase Young." Dojo crawled over to them. Everyone noticed he was scratching at his back vigorously.

"What's wrong?" Kimi asked.

"I got a Shen Gong Wu alert, but it's not a new one. I think our friend the bean is calling us out again, cuz it's the Moby Morpher."

"So, what do we do? We can't just let him keep it."

"Yeah, but it's bound to be a trap." Raimundo pointed out.

"Perhaps we should let him have this one for now." Chase muttered.

They heard a screech, and looked up to see Ying Ying circling above them.

The bird flew down to them and landed in front of Chase.

A light blue beam shot from its eyes, and a hologram of Hannibal appeared.

_"I'm sure your little snake friend has already sensed the Moby Morpher,"_ he said.

"I'm not a snake!" Dojo exclaimed angrily.

_"Since I know you well, you probablly won't come out after cuz you think it's a trap. But I'm offerin' a deal to YOU Chase. A deal I know you can't refuse,"_

"What makes him think you won't refuse?" Kimiko asked.

"This does." a voice said behind them.

4 vines grabbed the monks from behind and lifted them off the ground. Chase whipped around to see Hannibal holding them.

"Let them go, Bean." he growled.

"Why should I?"

"Because this fight is between you and me alone."

"True, and we will continue it. I'll see ya there."

Chase lunged at him.

"Serphant's Tail!"

Chase passed through him, and Hannibal flew off, laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder why I didn't just kill him in the first place..." Chase muttered.

"Uh Chase? The hologram thing's talkin again." Dojo pointed at it.

_"Now, I'm sure I've already flown off with the brats. Think of them as insurence. To insure you'll cooperate. Now listen up. I'll be waiting for ya. Ying Ying will take ya to the location, and we'll have an actual fight, since you should be well rested now. And don't bring the dragon. Don't keep me waitin' Chase, or your little friends'll take a nose dive into lava."_

The hologram vanished, and Ying Ying looked up at Chase with glaring red eyes.

"This is crazy! The kids are dead! This is horrible! What're we gonna do!" Dojo exclaimed, sinking to the ground.

"It seems Hannibal Bean has given you a deadly choice." Master Fung said as he walked up to them.

"Where were you 5 minutes ago?" Chase muttered, "So what're you going to do?"

"I can do nothing. This is your decision to make. The monks lives are in your hands."

"They're dead." Dojo muttered.

"Why should I save them?" Chase asked.

"I think you are the one who can best answer that." Master Fung replied.

Chase looked at him, then at Dojo.

Ying Ying hopped up onto his shoulder, a pair of chopsticks in its mouth.

"The Changing Chopsticks? When did Hannibal get them?" Dojo asked.

"Fine, lead the way bird." Chase muttered.

xoxoxo

Ying Ying landed in the middle of a forest in front of a cave.

Chase jumped off its back.

"Changing Chopsticks!"

He returned to normal size, and faced the cave.

"Alright, now where?" he asked, looking at the bird.

Ying Ying took to the air and flew into the cave, Chase following it.

After a few minutes of dim light, an orange glow lit up the tunnel. He came into a large chamber full of molten lava and rocks.

Ying Ying flew over to a large platform of rock, and in a cage sat the 4 monks.

"Look at it like a steam shack, at least it'll help us relax." Kimiko muttered as she sat Indian style with her chin resting on her knuckles.

"Yeah, relaxing steam, and the molten lava dip will take layers of dead skin off." Rai remarked in a sarcastic tone.

Ying Ying landed on top of the cage, and the monks looked up to see Chase.

He was a little shocked to see they were happy too see him.

"It's about time you got here." Rai said in an annoyed tone, though he was smiling.

"I must agree. It took you a little longer to get here than I thought."

They all looked up to see Hannibal on another slab of rock a little higher up.

"Well I probablly would've gotten here sooner had you allowed me to ride the dragon here." Chase retorted.

"Well, I couldn't allow for someone to interrupt our little discussion, now could I?"

"By discussion, I assume you mean a Xiaolin showdown."

"No, no Xiaolin showdown. We're settling this with just a regular showdown. If you manage to win, the monks go free. If you lose, they get sealed in the Ying Yang world, and you swear loyalty to me."

"No Chase, don't listen to him! He's got something up his sleeve!" Rai yelled.

"Raimundo is right! Even though Hannibal Bean is not wearing a shirt!" Omi yelled.

Chase looked from them to Hannibal.

"I accept the terms..." he muttered.

"Good, then let's get started."

Hannibal jumped down, and landed in front of him. He started throwing punches, Chase blocked them, and things were a blur to those watching.

"So, why is Chase risking everything to help us?" Kimiko asked.

"Who knows, but right now, we want Chase to win." Rai answered.

Chase grabbed a fist in one hand, and threw a punch with the other. Hannibal caught it, and they were at somewhat of a stalemate.

"I'm a little surprised Chase. Who'd have thought you would risk your freedom for these brats. After all, you did say they meant nothing to you, weren't those your exact words?" Hannibal taunted.

"I'm only doing this to prove to you that I'm not easily defeated."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

Hannibal grew two more arms, and grabbed Chase's arms, and twisted around and flung him across the rock, and he slid into a pillar of rock.

He slowly got to his feet. He quickly jumped out of the way as Hannibal crashed down where he'd been standing moments before.

Chase landed near the edge of the rock, where it sloped downward into the lava.

Hannibal jumped again and landed in front of him. He threw two punches at him, and Chase blocked them with his arms, shaking with strain to keep from being moved.

"You seem weaker than the last time we fought. Maybe I should just end you right now." Hannibal chuckled.

Chase felt himself sliding backward slowly, and he could feel the heat from the lava.

_'Come on!'_ he growled in his head.

He could hear the rock beginning to break.

"Come on Chase!" Rai yelled.

"You can do it!" Omi cheered.

"Don't give up!" Kimiko piped in.

"Come on, partner!" Clay yelled.

As they kept shouting words of encouragement, Chase felt something strange.

It felt like new strength had formed in him.

His already slitted eyes narrowed further, and morphed into his beast form. He gave a savage roar.

"You need to consider breathmints." Hannibal muttered.

Chase, with his enhanced strength, shoved him backward, and leapt over to the cage, landing on the roof. He transformed back to his human form, and grabbed the edge of the metal roof, and peeled it of half way.

"Nice comeback." Kimiko remarked as he helped her out of the wrecked cage.

"Yeah dude, nice goin'." Rai put in.

After helping everyone out of the cage, Chase turned to face Hannibal.

"This isn't over yet, Chase. You're either leavin' this place with me, or you're not leavin' at all." the now angry bean stated.

"I've got another idea, I'm leaving with the monks, and if you try to stop us, I'll throw you into the lava." Chase retorted.

"Well, we're certainly full of ourselves for someone who lost so easily the last two fights we had."

"I guess we're not leaving without a fight, then."

Hannibal jumped into the air, and Chase and the monks jumped out of the way in time before he landed ontop of them.

He and Chase locked grips for a minute, before a loud cracking noise reached their ears. They looked at the ledge they were standing on, and saw large cracks spreading through it.

"Uh oh..." they both muttered.

The ledge gave way, and the two fell towards the lava. Chase grabbed onto the edge of the rock in time to keep from falling in. Small pebbles fell into the lava and steam rose.

"Chase, don't let go!" Rai yelled as he and the others ran toward him.

"Why on earth would I let go?" Chase retorted.

The rock he held onto started cracking, and it broke away from the ledge. Time seemed to slow down for a moment, before a hand closed around his wrist. He looked up to see Clay holding his wrist, while the others were holding onto Clay's other arm.

"We got ya, partner."

"Quick question, where's Hannibal?" Kimiko asked.

"Who cares, just pull me up!" Chase ordered in annoyance.

It took some work, but they managed to get Chase back onto safer rock.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Rai sighed.

Chase felt something wriggle in his hair, and ran his fingers through it trying to dislodge whatever it was.

"What's goin' with you?" Rai asked.

"There's something in my hair." Chase replied, annoyance evident.

He found something, and when he grabbed it, he felt teeth sink into one of his fingers. He let out a yelp as he threw whatever it was, and Hannibal bounced as he hit the ground.

"There's a reason you should keep your hair short." he snickered as Ying Ying flew over to him. He hopped on the bird's back, and they flew toward the hole in the top of the volcano.

"I'll be back, mark my words. And things'll end differantly."

Then they were gone.

"Ok, near death experiance, good guy nearly losing then making a comeback, cryptic threat, yep we're done here." Rai chuckled.

"Let's get out of here before anyone else nearly falls in." Kimiko suggested.

Everyone agreed, and they headed down the tunnel and exited the volcano.

They were met with a large green dragon.

"Dojo?" Omi asked in joyfull shock.

"The one and only." Dojo replied.

"Why did you follow me?" Chase asked.

"You don't think Hannibal Bean is gonna keep me from helping you guys out, do ya? Now hop on, I think this things about to blow."

"Trust Hannibal to pick a self destroying lair." Chase sighed.

As they climbed on the Dojo, the ground started rumbling, and smoke came from the top of the volcano.

"She's gonna blow!" Dojo yelled as he took to the air.

The volcano erupted, and lava spewed from the top.

"Good thing Dojo followed you, Chase, or else we'd be getting a lava bath." Kimiko said as they flew away from the small island.

"It is most fortunant that he decided not to listen for a change." Omi agreed.

"I've so got to take a shower when we get back, I sweated enough to fill a lake."

"And I've got to get the feeling of that bean in my hair out." Chase muttered in disgust.

Everyone else laughed.

"Let's go home, Dojo." Rai called to the dragon.

"Can do."

He lifted higher into the air, and headed for the dojo.

xoxoxo


	5. Is there truly any good left?

"It is good to see you safe, young ones." Master Fung said as the 4 monks, Dojo, and Chase walked up to him.

"It's all thanks to Chase." Rai said, gesturing at the warrior.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Chase, we owe you one." Kimiko agreed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Chase muttered. He wasn't used to this positive feedback.

He turned and headed for the entrance.

"Hey, where ya going?" Rai asked.

"Home, where else?"

Hold on a sec."

Chase stopped but didn't turn around.

The monks huddled and were whispering something. They nodded, then faced Chase.

"Hey, Chase, what would you think about joining us?" Kimiko asked.

Chase went rigid. "What?"

"We talked it over, and we'd be most grateful and honored if you did." Omi put in.

Chase was silent, so Kimiko spoke up again.

"Omi's said it before, there's still good in you. Today proved that more than any other day."

"...I think that volcanic smoke's still getting to you..."

"No it's not. I'm serious. We all are."

"You'd be an awsome member of our group." Rai put in.

Chase had half turned to face them.

"Chase," Master Fung started, approaching him, "You were once a Xiaolin warrior, and once one has become one, it never goes away. Despite the fact you've been on the Heylin side for centuries, there is still good chi deep down. No matter what, it never vanishes, as I'm sure you noticed in Omi and Raimundo."

Said Warriors grinned sheepishly.

"Besides, I heard you've grown a little fond of us." Kimiko said with a smirk.

"Where'd you hear that?" Chase asked quickly.

"A little bean told me."

Chase grumbled under his breath, and they heard a 'I'm gonna kill him...' somewhere in that.

"So what do you say?"

Chase looked at them, then out at the surrounding mountains.

"Even if I did join you, do you honestly think I would fit in here?" he asked skeptically.

"Dude, do we look like we fat in when we first showed up?" Rai asked.

Chase glanced at them.

They were all grinning widly, except for Dojo, who was drinking a soda. Raimundo slapped the back of his head, and he quickly joined in the large grinning group.

Master Fung held out his hand. Chase looked at it, then at him, then at the monks.

He thought about all the times they'd fought, everything he'd done to them, and the trouble he'd gotten them in today. All that and they were offering him a place on their side?

Somewhere in him, he felt a twinge of happiness. The thought of being a Xiaolin warrior again was pleasing to the good still somewhere in him.

He'd known there was always some good left in him, but he'd figured it would simply vanish in time.

Maybe...maybe deep down, he'd always wanted to return to the side of good. He'd helped the monks when they needed it, and he always stayed true to his word in a showdown, unlike other villians they'd fought.

He looked at Master Fung again, then, a little hesitant at first, shook his offered hand.

The Xiaolin monks cheered and gathered around him.

"Yeah, group hug!" Dojo yelled.

"Try to hug me, and I will throw you half way down the mountain." Chase growled.

"Ok, no group hug."

They backed up a little.

"This is great, with Chase on our side, we'll have a complete advantage over Wuya and Hannibal." Kimiko said.

"And maybe teach us some things we don't know?" Rai directed at Chase, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I don't know, that's a pretty long list..." Chase replied, smirking at they're annoyed expressions.

"Now that that's settled, I'm sure you all need rest. You are welcome to stay here for the night, Chase." Master Fung offered.

"I'll stay tonight, but I'm heading back tommarow."

"Ok, let's eat, I'm starved." Rai said.

Everyone agreed, and headed for the main temple.

Meanwhile, watching them from above, Hannibal sat on Ying Ying's back.

"So, Chase is back on the Xiaolin side, eh? This'll make things interesting..." he mused.

Ying Ying turned and headed for the mountain range.

xoxoxo

Alright, so Chase is back on the good side, but don't worry, he'll still keep his usual attitude, he'll just be a little nicer towards the Xiaolin Warriors.

And what is Hannibal planning? Stay tuned to the Chase Young Saga!


End file.
